


Tales of Pawnee High

by Parksandaddicted (orphan_account)



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M, High School AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5586811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Parksandaddicted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High School AUsical<br/>Pretty much taking the actual events that occurred in the show and transferring them to the juniors of Pawnee High!<br/>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Deep breath_. Leslie says, staring at Pawnee High. She doesn’t want to walk in. She wants to move on past high school. She’s ready. She’s already at the college level in most of her classes, and she’s on track to win a lot in scholarships. But, alas, she was only 16. She couldn’t go to college yet. Taking a deep sigh, she walks inside and steps through the crowded halls.

The teenagers running around her throw her from side to side, causing her almost to drop the latest political novel she was reading.

“Nerd!” Yells a preppy boy upon seeing the book in her hands.

“Ass!” she yells back, quickening her pace a little. Some of the boys around him exclaim “Burn!” as she walks away smugly. She adjusts her cardigan as she looks around for her friends. In the sea of humanity, no one can be found.

Today was only Orientation Day.  Photos were taken, lockers were assigned. Class schedules were handed out and people wandered the school trying to find their classes around the building. The first assembly was held, and some seniors helped Freshmen around the school. No actual work yet.

She stands for what feels like an eternity in the line for a picture. The flash blinds her and she moves on. A locker is given to her, a piece of paper with her schedule for the rest of the year.

_Where’s locker 142… where’s locker 142….._

FInally she found it. Leslie reaches towards her locker, wedging her way between a large, round guy at the locker next to hers and a boy with a lot of hair gel talking to a group of standing boys. Mr. Hair Gel opens his locker, two doors down from hers. She can’t help but wonder who is on the other side of her.

 _I swear to God if I have to be next to another sleaze, I’m going to demand a switch in lockers. Being next to Jean-Ralphio was hard as a freshman, but being next to Sewage Joe as_ a _sophomore… that was hell on Earth._

 _Only 2 more years._ She thought as she opened her locker for the first time that year. Junior year. She had high school down, and couldn’t wait to get out of here. After unloading her backpack, she organized her binders. _Alphabetically, in rainbow order, or in order of class period? It doesn’t matter. I’m probably going to change it within a week anyways._ Deciding on order of class period, she starts placing the binders in order.

  1. Science
  2. Math
  3. History
  4. Language Arts
  5. Political Studies
  6. Study Hall
  7. French
  8. Home Economics



She felt a poke on her back and turned around.

“Ann!”

“Hi!”

Leslie and her best friend embraced.

 **Ann Perkins:** The beautiful, perfect person in the world. What Leslie ever did to get her as a friend, she doesn’t know.

“Oh my god it’s been forever since I’ve seen you!”

“Leslie, I saw you yesterday!”

“I know! That’s too long!” She says, tightening her embrace. Ann laughed a little.

“Oh! Let’s compare schedules!” Leslie said, almost squealing.

Their faces slowly fell as they realized that they shared no classes together.

“Dangit!”

“I can probably request a schedule change! If I-”

“Leslie, no, this is how it’s going to be. There’s always next year!”

“But a whole year without even a single class together!”

“I know! It sucks!” There's a lull in the conversation while they both mope over the fact that they aren't going to be seeing much of each other during school hours. 

“What locker are you?” Leslie asks, wanting to change the subject.

“347”

“Damn! Not even close!”

“You still have 12:30 lunch, right?”

“Yeah! Do you?”

“I do! Wonder if we can still get the table by the window…” Ann says calmly.

“Well, that’s our designated seat. Anyone who takes it will be forcibly removed!” They both laugh a little. They've had that same table at JJ's Diner for 2 years now. Even as freshmen, nobody questioned them taking that spot on a regular basis.

“I need to go find my locker. I’ll be right back! Don’t move!” Ann says, quickly hurrying through the sea of acne, perfume, and body odor to get to her locker.

Leslie turns to her neighbor, the large man.

“Hi! I'm Leslie!”

“I'm Gerry.”

“Hi, Jerry!”

“Uh, it's G-” he's interrupted by 20 binders and countless papers falling from his locker. “Aw jeez.” he says, bending down to pick them up. Leslie bends down to help him, but her backside hits someone behind her. She jolts up and turns around. Behind her is a boy not much taller than her, if you don't include his massive, messy hair.

“Oh! Sorry!” she says quickly.

“No problem.” he reaches for the locker next to hers. _So that's my other locker neighbor…_ Leslie bends back down to help Jerry pick up the papers that fell.

“Thank you so much.” he says, apologetically. “I’m somewhat of a klutz.”

“Understood. So what grade are you?”

“I’m a senior.” he says with a smile.

“Nice! In that case, I am inferior. Ms. Junior here!”

“Oh, well, you have nothing to fear from me.” he says in a gentle voice. “I’m not much of a pushy guy.” he says with a solid nod.

“Good to know.”

“I should head off to find where my classes is. Or, where my classes are. A pleasure meeting you!”

“As to you, Jerry.”

A look of.. almost... pain crosses his face as she says his name. Huh. Wonder why? He’s polite enough, even if he’s a klutz.

After a few seconds, she turns to her other side.

“Hi.” she says, poking her head around her locker door.

“Hi.” says the other guy, a little shocked at her voice.

“I'm Leslie.” she says, offering her hand to him.

“Ben.” he says briefly, shaking her hand.

Leslie wants to continue the conversation, but he's already moved on to putting his stuff in his locker. He seems cold, quiet.  
She continues organizing her locker, placing little pictures of famous politicians on the inside of the door.

“Ms. Knope.” says a steady voice behind her.

“Ron!”

 **Ron Swanson:** Strong, quiet, and hates everything about the public school system. He’s been working in coal mines, sheet metal factories, and in other factories since he was in Kindergarten. He believes in honest, hard work. Oh and he loves meat.

Leslie whips around with open arms to hug her friend. What she forgets: her locker door is open. Why that’s important: her hand whips into the door (causing minor pains in her palms) and slams it into Ben's side, including his head. He exclaims loudly and turns to face her with stone cold eyes and a tight lipped expression.

“Oh my God, I am so sorry!” Leslie says, her mouth gaping open. “Are you OK?” Instinctively, her hands touch the side of his head that was hit to check for bruising or damage. He grabs her wrists as soon as her fingers touch his temple and pulls her arm away from him.

“I'm fine, thank you.” he says cooly.

“I feel terrible! Do you need an ice pack? Water? Anything?”

“Honestly, I'm fine.” he says, his voice snappier.

“Sorry I just feel like I should do something to make it up to you. That was a-”

“I'm fine!” he says in a voice that could cut through steel.

“Leslie, he is almost a grown up. Grownups don't feel pain.” Ron says, arms crossed.

“That is inaccurate.” says Ben quietly, probably hoping that no one could hear him.

“What was that, son?” Ron says loudly.

“Humans have these things called nerves. The nerves can get hit, and that can cause this thing called pain in the human body.” Ben says, mockingly explaining it as if to a 2 year old.

Ron steps forward, glaring at Ben.

“Don't sass me.” He says roughly.

Leslie takes a hand and pushes Ron back.

“Take a walk, Ron.” he obliges, and disappears into the crowd within seconds.

“Asshole.” Ben mutters under his breath.

“Excuse me?” Leslie says, glaring daggers into him. Ben turns to look at her with wide eyes. “I know he just acted a little out of line, but you have no right to call him an asshole. He's a good man, even if he has his moments. I get that he just made some unwise remarks, but I'm not going to stand idly by and watch my friend's name get dragged through the mud.”

He nods a little. His face is a cross between anger and fear and embarrassment.

¨Sorry.¨ He says quietly.

She starts mentally making the argument for a locker change. She’s not going to tolerate this shit again.

At noon, when people were mainly done getting their locker assignments and scoping out their classrooms, every student gathers into the gym for the first assembly of the year. The risers are quickly filled with upperclassmen, dashing to grab good seats. Freshman and sophomores who don’t get seats stand on the side or sit in front of the risers, criss cross applesauce like preschoolers.

Leslie, being last year’s sophomore class president, stands at the edge of the gym with the rest of the presidents. The principal says a few words, then hands the mic to Lance Hunter, last year’s junior president. Lance talks a bit while the other former presidents stand quietly behind him. Leslie glances over the crowd as his speech drones on. She spots Ann, Ron and his “significant other” Diane, Tom and Donna. Her eyes find Chris Traeger. Not hard, since he's one of the tallest kids in the school.  She's about to glance away until she finds a pair of eyes staring at her from next to Chris. Ben. Their eyes meet and he glances towards Lance,  embarrassed.

She glances away from him quickly, scanning the crowd further.

April stands behind the risers, despite the fact that she’s also a junior. She hides in the corner with a dark smile. What is she planning now… beside her stands Orin, the resident weirdo. Leslie swears that he has to be on drugs. His eyes are red, his skin pale, his demeanor creepy.

Lance wraps up his speech and there is applause from about 70% of the student body.

The students are dismissed for lunch in a roaring stampede. Leslie tries to join them but is held back by a teacher’s hand on her shoulder.

“Ms. Knope?”

“Hey, Mr. Chance! May I help you?”

“Hi. So we're asking all of the remaining class presidents to volunteer tonight at the Orientation at Middlebrook. It's at night, due to the parent attendees. Can you make it?”

“Absolutely!”

“Great! Meet in their office at 6 tonight.”

“Will do!”

Six o'clock rolls by and she is running the check in table. Kindergarteners through 5th graders line She smiles at the next little boy in line.

"Hi! What's your name?"

"Jakey."

"Last name?"

The kid looks back to his father, who is standing behind him.

"Polington." says the father.

Leslie finds the P's on the list and marks off his name.

"You're good to go!"

The next little girl steps up. 

“And what's your name?”

“Stephanie Wyatt.”

Leslie scans the list for her name.

“Wyatt… Wyatt…”

“Hi.” says an older voice. She looks up again, this time above Sarah's head.  _What is he doing here?_ Ben's face is serious, but his voice sounds like he's trying to make friendly conversation.

“Hi.” she says, nodding a little before looking back at the sheet of names. “Wyatt….”

“She's right there.” he says, leaning beside Stephanie to point out his sister's name on the sheet.

“Thanks.” Leslie says briefly before looking back down at the papers. _Avoid eye contact. Avoid eye contact._

“Why don't you go find mom?” he asks Stephanie. She nods and runs off, and Ben stays perfectly still. _Leave, leave, leave…._ Leslie is mentally chanting.

“I wanted to apologize for earlier. I feel like we got off on the wrong foot.”

“Yeah. Calling my friend an -” she glances around and sees the faces of young children and parents. “a jerk can cause people to get off on the wrong foot.” she says coldly. She has no interest in socializing with this guy. 

“Well, I was a-” he looks around the room, just like Leslie did a couple of seconds prior “a jerk. I've had to cope with bullying in the past and I think that taunting your friend was some weird reaction. Some “trying to stand up for myself” sort of thing? Not that your friend is a bully!” he added quickly. “Calling him… stuff was out of line. Sorry.”

She relaxes a little, now looking up at him and putting down her pen. The parents in line behind Ben groan and some move to a different line.  

“Thanks for apologizing. Sorry for responding in a very… tough way.”

“You were just sticking up for your friend.”

He grins a little at her. It's only then she notices the side of his face. It's an unsightly purple and brown bruise, spanning from his temple to his jawline (which is incredibly structured, might she add).

“Oh my God! Your face!” she exclaims, earning her a confused look. “Sorry. Your bruise!”

“Oh yeah. It's no big deal.”

“Still, I'm so sorry!”

“Hey, at least it was after photos were taken.” he says, causing Leslie to smile a little. He laughs a little in response.

“Just say that you got into a fight. That typically is a good excuse with the guys around our school.”

“You should see the other guy.” he says, turning his head so the bruise was facing Leslie and tracing his thumb over the discoloration. Leslie snorts a little from stifled laughter.She hadn’t heard _that one_ before.

“So… uh… can I get a second chance at a first impression?” Ben asks, biting his lip a little.

“Only if I get to do the same.” she says, hints of a smile playing on her lips.

“I’m Ben Wyatt.” he says, holding out his hand.

“Leslie Knope.” she says, taking it.

“Nope?”

“With a K.”

“Got it.”

“I better go find my sister... “

“I’ll see you tomorrow for our first day of school.”

He sighs deeply.

“Yeah. First day of school. See you and sorry again.”

“Thanks for having the guts to apologize.” she realizes that that sounds mean and he stops from walking away.  “I mean, a lot of guys at school wouldn’t have done that. Apologizing to someone they thought to be inferior. Too much pride and all.”

“Why the hell-” he gets a pointed look from some nearby parents. “Sorry. Heck. Why the heck would I think of you as inferior?”

“Come on. Every high school boy acts like they are superior to everyone.”

“Apparently not all of them.” he says with a small smile.

They share a long stare, smiling. His eyes are brown, warm, calm. Something in the back of her mind says that she’s been staring into Ben’s eyes for too long and she glances down to her lap.  “And… uh… sorry for hitting you in the face with my locker.” she says softly.

“No problem. I’ll see you around.” he says, throwing her one last glance over his shoulder.

As Leslie continues to check in young children, Ben keeps popping into her head.

_Why did he apologize? I can’t think of any other guy, or for that matter, any other girl that would do that. Was it purely situational because I was here?_

_I don’t think I’m going to ask for a locker change._

 

Leslie is in the library 2 hours before school starts, organizing her planner and reading more of her political novel when she hears footsteps. She glances up and smiles from ear to ear.

“Hey, Leslie!” Ann says, setting down the coffee cups she was holding.

“Oh my God! Is this for me?” she says, pointing to one that has the name “Leslee” printed on the side.

“Yep! Coffee with 25 sugars, cream, milk, and whipped cream.”

“Ann, you beautiful, snazzy possum. You're the best friend I could ever have asked for. Thank you.”

“Anything for you.” Ann says, grabbing her chai and taking a long sip.

“So, any new stories yet?” Leslie asks, sucking whipped cream off of the top of the coffee cup.

“Um.... I've only heard little bits of information. Sarah and Jack broke up over the summer and she got together with…. Tanner I think? Holden came out as gay, Marissa and Cheryl transferred to Eagleton…”

“We're losing more people by the year.” Leslie says, sadly.

“Sadly, yes. I'm trying to think of what else. I hung around outside of Jessica Parker’s clique and got some news. Oh! Oh…” Ann's face falls and she bites her lip, as if she's trying to decide whether to tell Leslie her next piece of news.

“What?”

“Um… Mark apparently hooked up with Jessica.”

“Wait… as in…”

“Yeah.“

“Oh.”

“Are you OK?”

“Yeah.” Leslie says, lying to both Ann and herself. “He… moved on. People move on. That's normal, right? Hell, I mean, you two dated!”

"It was one date. That's different. I know you're still not 100% over him. Are you OK?"

Leslie takes a deep breath. Ann's right. She's not 100% over Mark, her 8th grade boyfriend of a month. Ann's set Leslie up on two dates since then (one with her friend Justin, the other with a guy named Dave), but she's still not over Mr. Mark Brendanawicz. 

“I'm sorry.” Ann says, resting her hand over Leslie's.

“It's fine. So, any other news?” Leslie says, trying to distract herself.

“Um… oh! You know Chris Traeger?”

“Who doesn't?”

“Point taken. So you know how he transferred from some weird private school last year?”

“Yeah?”

“Apparently his best friend from that school just transferred here.”

“What, so is he already like, wildly popular because of Chris?”

“I don't know! We'll have to see!”

“Name?”

“Don't remember.”

“Come on, Perkins!” Leslie says jokingly.

They talk about Leslie's political novel until the bell rings. Their lockers are on opposite sides of the building, so they part ways. Leslie hums a little song to herself when, all of a sudden, someone yells into her ear.

“AYYY LES-LEGALLY BLONDE!”

“Tom! Hi!” Leslie says, ignoring the ringing in her ear.

“What up, my princess?” he asks, draping an arm over her shoulder.

“Going to my locker. How was your summer?”

“Like always, spent it being a baller.”

“Of course.”

 **Tom Haverford:** What’s the term used to describe Tom? I think the common term is “fuckboi”, although in Leslie’s opinion, that seemed a bit derogatory. He enjoyed high end clothes, making offensive jokes, and objectifying girls.

“Hit a couple of Hollister sales, got me a new pair of Nikes, did it with a few girls who-”

“Sounds very interesting.” she says, cutting him off. This could take hours.

“Oh it was beyond interesting. It was BOMB.”

“So, where's Jean-Ralphio?”

“Hitting on one of the new chicks.”

“Got it. Of course. Well, I'll see you later.”

“Keep being dope, gurl.” he says, waving quickly before joining a pack of boys on the other side of the hall.

How did they become friends again? Doesn't matter. It's good to have a variety of friends, right?

Hugs are being spread like crazy. Three months apart makes people very clingy, apparently. Who's she to complain? She loves hugs! What she doesn't love is people stopping in the middle of the hallway so people can hug their friends. She has places to be!

Funnily enough (funnily… is that a word?), as she thinks that, two arms wrap around her shoulders. She is paralyzed momentarily, but then recognizes the way that these arms squeeze her so tightly.

“Andy?”

“Hi, Leslie!” cries out the voice behind her. A group of boys laugh light-heartedly to her left.

“How was your summer?” she asks, turning around to face him.

“Awesome!!” he yells enthusiastically. “Did you get my texts?”

“No, sorry. My phone is broken. Remember? Johnny Karate?”

“What did Johnny Karate do?”

“Smacked my phone out of my hand and onto the cement on the last day of school?”

“Oh… right. Sorry!” he winces.

“Don't worry about it! How's the old guitar doing?”

“As amazing as ever! I just learned that you can actually take guitar classes in college! Isn't that insane? I would totally pass the class!”

“You would indeed!”

“Where's your locker?” Andy asks, almost bouncing with his exuberance.

“Over there.” He points to the locker bank where her locker sits, swarmed by students.

“ Nice. Got to go. I’ll see you at lunch! Bye, Leslie!” he yells, quickening his pace. His little group of followers tail him, laughing to themselves as they dodge through the halls. Since him and Ann broke up freshman year, he's turned his life around. Back then, he was needy, clingy even. Now, Andy's bouncy, lively, sweet personality has made him easily one of the most popular people in school. His garage band, Mouse Rat, is known school wide. 

She finally reaches her locker and reaches between Jerry and Ben to unlock it.

“Hey.” Ben says, not looking up from his locker.

“Hey. How's it going?”

“Very good, thank you, Leslie!” Jerry responds.

“Wasn't talking to you, Jerry.”

“Got it!” he says, smiling.

“I'm doing well. You?” Ben says, still not looking up from the interior of his locker. Her door divides them, making his voice a tad softer.

“Pretty good. How'd the rest of the Middlebrook orientation go?”

“Pretty boring.” he said, laughing a little. He looks at Leslie as he closes his locker. He leans against the closed locker door, clutching his books. “So were you volunteering?”

“Yeah. As the former sophomore class president, I do a lot of volunteer work.” she quickly gathers her binder and notebook and closing the locker door that divides them. This time yesterday, she hated him. Now his smile makes her smile too.

“Sophomore pres, huh? So pretty much you are the most powerful person in our grade?”

“Something like that. Might want to stay on my good side.”

“Yeah.” His laugh comes out nervously. He almost did that, she realizes. “So can you by any chance point me to Ms. Toby’s class?”

“Uh… sure! I'm in Mr. Spencer’s class, which is right next door. I can walk you to it, if you want.”

‘Oh, really? That would be great!”

“Come on!” Leslie says, nodding for him to follow her. They move temporarily in silence, then she breaks it.

“So did you also have Ms. Toby for Chem/Phys as a freshman?”

He looks confused for a second.

“Oh, I… uh… I'm new.”

“Wait, really?”

“Yeah. Transferred from Partridge High.”

“How did that not come up in our conversation last night? You're new? How didn't I know this?”

“Don’t really know.”

“Wait, is that the same school as-”

“Chris? Yeah. He's probably my best friend. He liked it here, so I joined him.”

“That's why you were sitting with him… that's why you didn't know that I was Sophomore president… “

“Yeah. New kid. Again.” He rolls his eyes a little and she can hear the bitterness in the last word.

“Well, welcome to the best high school in the world!” Leslie says, stopping and dramatically spinning in a circle with an outstretched arm. This causes Ben to laugh a little and gains her a few odd stares from some fellow upperclassmen. She then realizes what he said at the end.

“Did you say again? Do you move around a lot?”

“Oh yeah. My mom moved around like crazy for her job. We were so happy to finally be in one stable location, then Ice Town…”

“Ice Town?”

He looks at her with wide eyes and starts shaking his head wildly. “I...i...it’s nothing.”

“Oh, OK.” she says, looking down slightly. She now felt like he was hiding something big, and that suddenly made her a lot more tense. His hand scratches the back of his neck as it looks like he’s contemplating something.

“You're OK at keeping secrets, right?” he says after an awkward pause.

“Yeah, but look. We just met. I understand if you're not comfortable telling me.”

“No, it's OK. I mean, unless it's weird for you.”

“Oh, not at all!”

“So, when I was a freshman, I ran for student body president and won.”

“What?! How?!”

“I still don't know how. But, anyways. I won, miraculously. While I was in office, someone broke into our Student Center, named Ice Town after the Partridge High Glaciers. They TP’d everything, spray painted profanities, broke the furniture in there, and stole all of our trophies from various tournaments.”

“Jesus... “

”Yeah. We all had our suspicions on who did it, but no actual suspect ever came to light. Then as a sophomore, I went to a party. There may have been some alcohol involved, and we started a game of truth or dare. My friend Jimmy dared me to make a video confessing to the crime. I took out the video camera and jokingly made a video confessing to a crime I didn't commit. As I said, I was not sober. I thought I had deleted the video, but my at-the-time friend Jackson took the footage and posted it on YouTube. The cops found it.”

"But you weren't guilty!”

“Yeah. That came to light later, but by the time I was cleared of any charges, the whole school knew. I was being bullied mercilessly. It got so bad that my sister started getting heat from it. That's why she transferred to Middlebrook.”

“That’s… horrible! How could they do that to you?”

“High schoolers. Small town, not much else going on.” he says with a shrug. “Sorry for spilling out my life story on you on the first day.”

“No! No apologizing! Thank you for telling me. If anyone so much as mentions Ice Town aside from you, I will kick their ass.”

“That’s sweet. Thanks.” he says, smiling for the first time since he started the story.

“So… aside from that… do you still have an interest in Student Council?”

“Oh yeah! Do you know anything about possibly joining here?” Leslie stares at the side of his head until his face turns. She tries to show her best _“Really?_ ” look at him.

“Sophomore class pres. Right.” Ben says with a smile.

“I can totally get you in. All you need is a two minute video describing why you want to be in Student Council. It’s not that popular around here, s you should get in just fine. I could even help you prepare if that interests you.”

“One of the top dogs in Student Council offering to help me? Can’t say no to that!"

"Yay! Do you want my number so you can ask me questions, I can help, that sort of thing?"

"Oh! Oh yeah!" Ben grins as he reaches into his pocket and grabs his phone. Leslie takes it and jabs in her number while talking.

“Although, be warned. I am known to text people in my contacts late at night with political rantings. Do you understand this and understand the risks?”

“Text me as much as you want.” Ben says, still grinning. Leslie types in her number and hands the phone back to Ben.

Leslie was going to mention something about how long the walk was to the science room, but held herself back. She enjoyed this walk. Aside from Ann, none of her friends would do this; just walk beside her and talk. Not to mention that they were talking about Student Council, her driving force.

“So we’ve walked clear across the school, and I’ve spilled out my story, but I literally only know your name, that you’re the Sophomore President, and where your locker is. Oh and that you have Ms. Spencer first period.”

“Mr. Spencer. But yeah. You also know my phone number.”

“True. True indeed.”

“You also know that I have friends that I will stand up for, that I love student council and anything involving politics, and that I love to volunteer and serve the public. Except for my undying love for waffles, that’s pretty much me right there.”

“So I did kind of know you.”

“Yeah, I guess you did!”

“So, family… relationships… out of school activities…?”

“You didn’t tell me any of that about you.” she says coyly.

“Family: my mom and dad divorced right after Stephanie was born, so about 9 years ago. Mom got custody of me and Stephanie. Dad got custody of my older brother Henry. Mom and Steph and I moved a few times, which is why away from Minnesota, where I grew up. Out of school activities: I play shortstop in my JB baseball league. Student council is obviously an interest of mine as well. I was on the debate team as a freshman. And the last relationship I had was something in 8th grade.”

“Same here! About the last relationship in 8th grade thing.”

“Oh, really? Well I answered my questions. Your turn.”

The science class is approaching and Leslie points to the open door.

“Well, there’s Ms. Toby’s class. See ya!” she starts to walk away when a hand grabs her arm, holding her back. She’s facing away from him, so she can’t see his face.

“Oh, no no, Leslie. I’m not going in that door without you answering the questions. We had an agreement here.”

Smiling, she turns around.

“We’re going to be late.”

“Not if you answer the questions quickly we won’t be.”

“Family: I’m an only child. I’ve lived in the same house my whole life, my dad died when I was 10.”

His smug expression fades.

“What? Oh my God! I’m so sorry!”

“It’s fine. Um… what was the next question?”

“Extracurriculars.”

“Right. Debate Team, Student Council, Science Club, Tech Club, Model UN, and Stock Market Club.”

“How are you possibly in that many clubs? Wait they have a model UN here? They had to cut it back in Partridge!” His face lights up.

“Yeah. I’ll get you the info later.” she says quickly. Realizing the time, she rushes the next phrase so fast that she herself can barely make out the words.  “Relationships: Been hung up over my 8th grade boyfriend for 3 years, until today when I learned that he’s been doing it with the most popular girl in the school… so… bye!” Before Ben can stop her, she’s bolting towards Mr. Spencer’s room, praying that the bell won’t ring before she sets foot in the-

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP_

Well, crap on a spatula.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much a continuation of the last chapter, which I just felt was too long to post in one chapter

Leslie slides in just after the bell rings, earning her a stern look from the teacher. She slides into the chair behind April, who doesn’t move.

“Hi April.”

“Who were you walking with? Did you finally get over that loser weirdo jerk and actually get a boyfriend?” she asks, not reciprocating her greeting.

“His name’s Ben. He’s new. I was showing him around. Not my boyfriend.”

April scoffs. “Of course.” she says, looking down to pick at her nails.

“Come on. What’s that supposed to mean.”

“You’ve been hung up over that Mork guy for like, 3 years. It’s so lame and stupid like everything else in this school.”

“Mark. And I’m over him now.”

“Oh really? Mark just had sex with someone.” she turns around in her seat, studying Leslie’s face. “You cringed. You’re not over him.”

“He’s dated, like 20 girls since he broke up with me, including Ann!”

April turns back around and refuses to answer anything else Leslie says to her after that.

The teacher strolls calmly to the front of the room, already acting like he’s better than all of them combined. As he introduces himself and talks about the expectations of the classroom (the same lecture they’ve had every year since 1st grade), Leslie takes a look at the students in the class. It’s hard to identify many of them by the back of their heads, but she can see Tom and his buddy, Jean-Ralphio, sitting on the side.

Leslie looks to the front and sees the new seating chart being drawn on the whiteboard. She sighs heavily as her name is drawn in front of Jean-Ralphio’s. Fun. She moves to her new seat and Jean-Ralphio sits behind her. The first thing she can smell is his cologne. Yearning, by Dennis Feinstein, he told her as a freshman. It's lathered on so thick, it could probably kill a small animal. He literally jumps into his seat, causing the desk to tip a little to the side.

“Whaaaaaaa! Who is it but Sexy Lexy Knope! How you been, hot stuff?” Jean Ralphio booms. A couple of people turn around and snicker.

“Hi, Jean-Ralphio.” she says simply, opening her binder and not making eye contact.

“Hey, Les.” he says, leaning over his desk to whisper in her ear. “Me and my lil’ sis are gonna cut class. Hittin’ some sales. Cause, ya boy need some more Ralph Lauren in his life!” he says, talking into her ear.” Care to join us?”

“Sorry, Jean-Ralphio. I don’t skip class.”

“Oh, that blows.” he says in a rapid whisper, sitting back down.

From what she deduced, the only good grades Jean-Ralphio got were from him cheating off of other people’s tests/homework. Aside from that, he would hold a solid F.

His gelled back hair and loud shirt make him hard to miss. His loud, rude voice make him even harder to ignore. Rumor has it that he was like this because of medication. But rumors are commonly false. At least that’s what she’s been told since she first learned what a rumor is.

The class passes by uneventfully after that. The bell rang and she collected all of her things into a large pile. She tries to run and catch up with April, but a large group of football players stands the middle of the hall, blocking her way. Instead, she walks slowly. Her next class isn’t too far.. She soon feels a small tap on her shoulder. She whips around and is greeted by Ben, his bruise prominent on his face.

“Hey!”

“Hey. Sorry I got you late for your class. I felt bad for holding you back to answer those -”

“Don’t apologize!  Seriously! It’s fine!” she was about to say “It was cute.” but bites down on her tongue. _Wait, what? Where did that come from?_

“So, uh…. Ms. Kraniski?”

“Wow, did you seriously do nothing yesterday?” she says, trying to come across as joking.

“Chris made me look at all the available sports and sign up to try out for a few. Then he introduced me to his friends and before I knew it, it was time for the assembly.”

“That sucks! Well, follow me. I’ll point you to the right way.”

They talk about small things (namely Model UN) until he looks behind her head, partly smiling, part somewhat confused.

“Oh, um... “ Leslie looks confused until two hands cover her eyes. The pair stop walking. She knew that warm touch anywhere.

“Guess who?”

“Is she a gorgeous, ripe pomegranate?”

“Yep.” Ann says, removing her hands from Leslie's eyes.

“Great to see you, pomegranate! How’s your first day going?”

“Pretty good. Tiring.”

“What class are you heading to?” Leslie, asks, as if she didn’t request a second copy of Ann’s schedule from the office and memorized it.

“LA. So may I ask who the male individual you are walking with is?”  she points over her shoulder to Ben, who was looking down at something in his binder.

“Oh, right! Sorry! This is Ben.”

“Ben?” he looks up. “This is Ann Perkins. She is the most perfect human being ever created.” Ann smiles bashfully as she extends her hand to Ben. He shakes it and nods a little.

“Are you new?” Ann asks.

“Yeah. Transferred from a private school just south of here.”

“Nice. Well, you have an amazing woman as a tour guide. I have to run, but I’ll  see you around!” She says to Leslie before walking off.

“So, is she your friend?” Ben asks a little while later.

“My best friend, yeah.”

“Is she single?” he asks suddenly. Leslie feels her heart skip a beat. _What the hell? Why did_ that _affect her. Of course he likes Ann. Ann is the singular best person on the planet and/or the galaxy. And since, so far, he was the best guy to set foot in this school since Mark… it makes sense, right?_

“Woah, woah. Hold on, buddy. If you think you're good enough for Ann Perkins, there is a rigorous process to deem yourself worthy.” her voice suddenly getting stern.

“Oh, no. Not for me. Chris is single and has been looking for a girlfriend, so I'm...helping him look in the new school.”

“Chris? As in, Chris Traeger?!” _That face and that notoriety might make him a possible option for Ann_.

“Please don't tell him I told you that. And don't tell Ann please.” he laughs nervously “I just made this incredibly awkward, didn't I?”

“It's fine!”

The silence afterwards, however, lasts too long.

“There’s Ms. Kraniski’s room.”

“Sorry for making things really awkward there.”

“Oh my god! Stop apologizing for everything! You’re fine!”

“Sorry. I’ll stop apologizing.” she’s not sure if he means it as a joke or not, but when she slaps him on the arm, he starts laughing.

“Just so you know, I’m not good at stuff like this.”

“Like what?”

“Like… uh… normal friendship development.”

“Well, I’ve got you covered buddy. I think we qualify as friends from here, don’t you think?”

It's only then does she realize that she's only known Ben for less than a day. He apologized last night, and they've only been in friendship territory for about 2 hours. This was one of the quickest friendships she's ever created.

“Yeah. Friends.” he says, smiling happily. “Who do you have 3rd period?”

“Mr. Jamie. Across the school. You?”

“Ms. Flink?”

“Right over there.” Leslie says, pointing to a door adjacent to Ms. Kraniski’s. “So I won't be much of a help next period.”

“That sucks! Nice talking to you!”

“Yeah! And if you need a place to sit at lunch, Ann and I have our own table at a diner down the street  if you want to join us.” _What am I doing?! I'm offering him a space at our special table??_

“Ben Wyatt!” says a happy voice from behind Leslie.

“Hey, Chris!” Ben says, waving to the person behind her shoulder. “Uh… Chris, do you know Leslie?”

“You sat in the second row of AP Calculus, Ms. Latinson’s class, 2nd period.” Chris said, nodding.

“What? How… I mean… yeah! But... “

“I exercise my mind by memorizing seating arrangements in my various classes.” he says, his smile never faltering.

“Cool!”

“Were you showing Ben around?”

“Yeah!” Leslie says, smiling at Ben. He smiles back and they lock eyes. Damn. What is it about those eyes? Even when he's not smiling, they're full of light and joy. Well, at least today they are. Yesterday, not as much. Yesterday at this time, they were cold, almost scared. Now they're inviting. Happy. Calm. She realizes quickly that she's been looking at him for too long.

“So… uh… I'll see you guys around!” Leslie says, hurrying off.


End file.
